The present invention relates to apparatus for adjusting the elevation of a sight on a gun and particularly relates to a rear gun sight elevating apparatus including a spring retainer clip cooperable with a sight adjusting screw to provide bidirectional detenting action and accurate click to click positive snap feel sight adjustment.
Many different designs for adjusting the elevation of the rear sight on guns have been proposed and constructed in the past. Many of these are deficient in certain respects. For example, certain sight elevation adjustments using an adjustable screw for elevating or lowering the sight are prone to readily come out of adjustment. A detent may not be provided or, if provided, may have insufficient retention capacity to maintain the adjusting screw in its adjusted position. Others do not provide a mechanism for preventing the screw from being unthreaded and hence removed in its entirety from the sight elevating apparatus. Still others do not provide the very desirable audible click to click adjustment or the accompanying positive snap feel in finding proper adjustment. Moreover, most gun sight adjustment apparatus are somewhat expensive in construction, complicated in use, and frequently do not interface well with the gun.